Pride and Joy of the Lion King
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: It went without saying her Master made Artoria feel something special, but how special was what surprised her. Ever since their mutual confession and resulting relationship, she knew that what she was willing to give Ritsuka went far beyond her spear or her body. She was willing to give him her whole life. Lucky for her, the feeling was very much mutual.


**Before we begin, I'd like to say thank you and Happy Birthday to RedDragonRevan! You've been a major help and inspiration in writing out this series, or hell, just giving life to it to begin with.**

**I do now own anything.**

* * *

"Hm, you came quite close that time, closer than you have in the last six attempts."

Artoria's already pressed temper near ignited giving renewed strength to her tied body. The light glow of the holy lance that had begun to dim suddenly began to regain some of its original splendor. To any sane person, this would have been the indicator to back off. Given that the person who'd made the remarks was near a textbook definition of a trickster, it merely served as fuel to keep on going.

To the blonde's credit, she could see from Merlin's posture that if she lashed out, he was ready to move out of the way to evade her attack. He knew perfectly well that he was playing with fire, more so than usual. Clearly, the King of Britain wasn't in the mood for his goading, but she rather reluctantly was willing to lend an ear to what he had to say. It may even prove useful to her.

"You know…I never would have imagined you'd take Ron and attempt to use it for such…personal reasons. Actually, if I were being honest, I jokingly envisioned such a thing, but never once did I think it would come to pass." Admitted the age magician taking a step forward while twirling his prized staff like a baton. Coming within striking distance of the Lancer-class Servant, he brought it to a halt, lightly tapping the butt of it against the scorched steel floor beneath him. "It seems to be yet another miracle has been witnessed by my eyes, and at the hands of a lowly little peasant like Ritsuka. Honestly, I knew there was something special about that boy!"

Standing upright, Artoria let out a dismissive huff that resounded through the training chamber. "If you wish to thank him for something, thank him for making me promise to spare you a world of pain you often rightfully deserve."

"Ah, did he make you promise that? I truly knew that boy was something special! After all, you're willing to now toy with the powers of the Holy Lance just so the two of you can have a private ending all to yourselves! For such a thing surely all you had to do was ask me and I would have been more than happy to assist you! After all, were it not for me you might still be-"

"I am taking my leave, goodbye, Merlin." Deadpanned the British woman dismissing her silver-colored lance and beginning to track across the chamber towards the door.

Her heels clicked against the floor ringing in Merlin's ears as his playful smirk dissolved, an expression of deep melancholy taking its place.

"If you choose it, I can teach you how to…bend Rhongomyiad's powers enough to create something akin to a Reality Marble, an enclosed space just for the two of you. You have my word that I won't be doing any pecking."

Artoria came to a complete stop, yet she refused to turn back and look at the white-haired cambion. She silently stood not five feet from the double doors, the stains of her solitary attempts marking the massive chamber. She'd put it through quite a bit in attempting to morph the landscape into something more…personally favorable. Admittedly, she was following in after the legendary hero of the Trojan War. If he could tap what little he knew of magecraft and such to create a Duel Field using his admittedly powerless spear, what was stopping her from doing the same using the legendary Spear of the End for a similar end?

Except what Artoria wanted wasn't a realm where an honorable fight to the finish could be held. What she wanted was a place where she and her beloved could bask in one another without any interruptions or peering eyes. Who'd have thought the eternally stoic King of Knights would ever strive for such a thing? Had any of her original advisers been around, they would have given her quite an earful in attempting to use such a powerful weapon, one that helped hold the World together, for such a borderline selfish reason.

Merlin, on the other hand happily applauded her for doing so. "To be frank, I'm…well, I don't know if it's best to say I'm happy or proud of you."

At last, she turned around to face him. Curiosity danced in Artoria's green eyes as she regarded her old companion and adviser. In a single glance she could tell this was no trick or baiting of words. Somewhat surprisingly, he looked…naked, exposed even. Artoria had seen him like this a handful of times before, and from experience she knew that she'd finally gotten the trickster sorcerer to act serious.

"For what, if I may ask?"

"For…well, I'd say I'm proud of you for finally following your emotions over your duties as a knight or a king, selfish and improper as they may seem. Across the realms there exist a being known as 'King Arthur', and from what I can glean they almost always follow their duties above their hearts and instincts as people, as human beings. You in particular have it bad in choosing to wield the Spear of the End unlike your Saber self who preferred the holy sword of the planet. Surely you know of how your existence was before coming into contact with Ritsuka,"

"Dreary and dare I even say it, a tad robotic." Came her quick and direct reply. It was met with a small chuckle from the white-haired man. Shockingly, Artoria mirrored the expression, her joyful voice rising alongside Merlin's. Slowly, her expression softened into one of tenderness, "That night that we…came together, I…honestly, I never experienced something like that in my life time. Dare I say it, I can understand a bit what Morgan and the rest of the court ladies would gossip about and even hunger for. I…hunger for Ritsuka's love and affection."

"Yet you already have it, clearly he looks at no woman but you. Hehehe, you gave him more than ample reason to keep his eyes on you." Merlin chuckled in seeing he at least got a blush out of the silver-armored woman. "Well now, I believe what you're pondering is if you want him to continue looking to you in that way…for the rest of his mortal life."

"And…mine, rest of my life, even if I were to become old and wrinkled. If I must toss away Ron, then I will do just that." She stated with eyes clear as day.

Merlin regarded her with a flat expression. Slowly, his lips curved into a smile, one that was as genuine as could be. It was something of a rare sight to be entire honest. "Do you truly love him, do you not?"

"…Yes, I do."

There was another tap of his staff against the floor. Suddenly, Artoria found herself being pulled back toward the cambion; she made no attempt to fight the pull, or threaten the mage into being on his best behavior while he leered at her. "Very well then! Allow me to help you in tapping the power of the Spear of the End! With my expertise we shall find a way to bend the light of the heavens to your private use so you may spend a private evening with your beloved!"

"And for a reward, you have my word that I shall not speak of your past transgressions to Nimue should we find some way to summon her." Artoria jabbed with a small smirk. "Or perhaps you'd prefer it if I kept your 'secret stash' hidden from Caster Gilgamesh."

"I agreed to help you, didn't I?!"

Yes, Artoria liked to think she'd come a long way in learning how to "be human", which meant enjoying herself here and there.

* * *

"Master Ritsuka, a word if I may?"

The black-haired teen stopped dead in his tracks and looked to the one-armed knight. Deep down, he'd always known that this talk was coming; he'd partially been dreading it. "Before anything, can you at least tell me how I look?"

Just barely stifling a laugh, the Knight of the Round Table marched over and placed an approving hand on his shoulder. "Like a gentleman, one worthy enough for the hand of the King of Britain."

"For the record, the suit, pants, and tie are all reinforced so if someone tries to kill me, I'll have some line of defense." Ritsuka offered.

"Oh, believe me, with the king at your side, no one, not even Mordred, will get that close to you."

Approximately three months since the Japanese teenager and the British Servant had begun their relationship and in that span of time no less than ten people knew that they were an item. Luckily for them, those people, including Bedivere, had chosen to remain dutiful silent until the couple decided it was right to publicly announce their relationship. As it so happened, they'd chosen the Thanksgiving Ball; what better time than when everyone was out and at least trying to maintain some semblance of civility? They were hoping that would be enough to keep some from…reacting too badly to Ritsuka announcing he was officially off the market. And that the bustier version of the King of Knights was as well.

Mordred, on the other hand, they weren't holding their breath. Ritsuka, Artoria, Merlin, and Bedivere, had all come to an agreement that any attempts to quiet her explosive fury and shock would be a lost cause at best. For that reason, Ritsuka had ensured that his dress uniform was as lightning resistant as possible.

Having his own "private office" wasn't something Ritsuka thought he'd achieve before he'd reached the age of twenty-five. Well, he'd done a lot of things he thought he'd never do before reaching even twenty, including gaining a girlfriend. As he took his seat across from Bedivere, he knew that girlfriend in question was going to be the topic of the discussion.

"She have and will always be the King of Britain, and the King of Knights," Began the eternally faithful knight looking the younger male square in the eye. "But I only ask that you…treat her as if she were the only woman of the world, as if she were the king or queen of your world."

Rather than respond immediately, Ritsuka took a moment to fully digest the words spoken by the one-armed knight. He wanted Bedivere to know his words had sunken in before speaking, and when he did speak, he wanted his voice to be steady with confidence. "I already do…and I always will, until the day I die, Bedivere."

A warm smile graced his face as he bowed his head. "Then let it be official, you have my blessings."

"…"

"…"

"Um, is that it?" Ritsuka asked more than a little confused.

"Well, you know to be a rather direct person…and I know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that you are a noble, worthy, and most of all, _loyal_ man whom any woman would be blessed to call their lover. Plus, well…from what I understand…you and the king have…ahem, I believe the phrase is beating a dead horse, which I'm trying to avoid."

Ritsuka was eternally grateful that Bedivere didn't possess the ability to read minds, or that none of the Knights of the Round Table ever mentally probed his mind, especially Tristian. If they did and saw what he and Artoria had gotten up to the evening they'd confessed to one another, well, he'd be fleeing to the nearest Singularity just to put some _distance _between them. Never mind actually hiding out. "So in other words you're going to be sitting on the sidelines when me and Artoria reveal ourselves and let things play out naturally?"

"See, and you're incredibly sharp as well! You're a perfect fit for the king!"

A somewhat forced grin on his face, the teenager rose from his seat. "Alright, now that that's settled, let's get going. I know I'm not the only one who the ladies are eager to see. Lancelot may be the lady killer of the group, but I've noticed you've been getting some female attention yourself. I'm betting its your personality."

Bedivere rose with a smile on his face. "Master, are you implying my physical features are somehow lacking?"

Both of them were dressed as appropriately as the occasion warranted, meaning both the Master and Servant looked their best. As did everyone else who'd crowed into the ballroom as the celebrations were under way. Upon entering the ball room, Ritsuka breathed out a sigh of relief in seeing there wasn't blood on the dance floor, on the walls, or on someone's clothing, nothing was burning or frozen, and lastly everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Instantly, several faces lit up upon seeing Chaldea's sole remaining Master make his incredibly subtle entry. Internally, the teenager groaned suddenly finding himself the focus of so much attention. _You know, I kind of miss the days of being invisible. Or when I could walk somewhere and not have to worry about being dragged into some kind of crazy-_

"Master!"

Being connected to so many Servants had its advantages and disadvantages. Namely when most of them were on the same page, operating in near unison, the feedback Ritsuka got could be quite intense. It could be both positive and negative. In this case, it was a negative as he felt the desires of nearly half the room being aimed solely at him. He knew perfectly well that as far as bachelors went, he was amongst Chaldea's most eligible, arguably the most desirable for a number of reasons. Ritsuka couldn't exactly say he was happy regarding that fact. Plus, there was only one woman whose eye he wanted to catch, and from what he saw, she wasn't there. Immediately, disappoint and anxiety welled up inside of him.

"Ahem!"

It rolled across the ballroom like an invisible tidal wave, halting just about everyone in their tracks. For Ritsuka, it was somewhat different. He felt…warmth.

Gradually, attention was turned to the far end of the ballroom where a ray of light seemingly descended from out of nowhere. Curiosity quickly turned to awe as hundreds of eyes took in the figure bathed in the light, who also happened to be making her way across the ballroom. Almost by some divine command, bodies parted for the figure opening up a pathway towards the stunned human.

The Goddess Rhongomyiad had returned, but not to do battle but to captivate with her fine silvery-white and gold-lined dress, a fury wrapping around her arms. Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she casually made her toward her destination-one awe-struck Ritsuka Fujimaru. Eyes that shined like polished emeralds remained fixated on the human, who stood dumbfounded at the spot.

Not until she was within arm's length of him and reaching out to him did the ability to move or speak return to the teenager. "Ritsuka, might I have this dance?"

At the sound of the divine voice, Ritsuka's mind blazed back to life. Before he even knew it, his hand had found hers, taking solace in the warmth that he found there. "I-I-It would be m-m-my pleasure." He stammered, just barely avoiding tripping over his own words too much.

What happened next was a joyous blur that he would struggle to recall. He'd came in on the east side of the ballroom, yet he and the finely dressed Artoria now found themselves in the center, light shining down upon them as they gently swayed back and forth in each other's arms.

Gently, he tightened his hold on her waist while leaning in to whisper into her ear. "You've been kipping secrets from me, Artoria." Strangely, the voices and looks of spectators was little more than a distant blur in his mind, a blur that eventually faded out completely.

"All women have their secrets, some quite pleasant when they're revealed, wouldn't you say, Ritsuka?" Came her coy reply bringing a smile to his face. She'd longed for this, and was eternally grateful that she'd arrived when she did. Three long days of practice were paying off in this wonderful moment right here.

Gone was the once bustling ballroom and its many occupants, not that either of the two cared much. They were truly entering their own isolated world, a world just for them.

_**Tale as old as time,**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends, **_

_**Then, somebody bends, unexpectedly**_

"You wanted it to be just the two of us, huh?" Apparently, he hadn't completely lost himself to the serenity of the moment. Not that the black-haired teen was complaining about it.

Her head fell into the blessed crux of his shoulder and neck. "I am a bit of a selfish woman, at my core, which you have shown is still very human."

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared, **_

_**Neither one prepared**_

Without averting his eyes, he found the room they were in was without a doubt created for her personal preference, it was modern, but with a slight medieval touch to it such as in the design of the fireplace and the stonewall upon which it occupied. With great care and caution, he slowly moved them to the front of a nearby window, through which an artificial moon shined its light upon them. Ritsuka stared into the ethereal green eyes of the woman in his arms, quietly taking in the beauty that was Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights, the Lion King, and the holder of the Spear of the End.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

The human's gaze was returned in full as the Servant could feel her heart beating at a hundred miles a second. Everything around her seemed far too fantastical to be real, yet it was. She'd created it with her own hands, hers and his. She, a being who'd lived on the battlefield and upon the throne, had created something remarkably splendid and romantic. It was nothing short of a miracle.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever surely as before**_

_**Ever just as surely as the sun will rise**_

"Just the two of us…away from everyone else, including my own knights and my other selves." She attempted to explain. It was a paradox, a part of her wanted to rush to get the words out, yet another part called for her to take things slow and easy, enjoy the moment for as long as it could last. "I just…wanted you to be a man and I to be a woman…specifically, your woman."

"In that case…I'm…happy that you did because I…you're not the only one who can be a bit selfish." Ritsuka responded with tenderness and resolve in his eyes and voice. His ability to do as such was one of the things that had drawn Artoria to him, as both a partner on the battlefield and hopefully in life. It took a lot to stand up to her, given her demeanor and the power she wielded, hard and soft. While Ritsuka certainly saw all of that, he still saw a person that was worth loving and cherishing. He hadn't set out knowing his feelings would be received, but he'd attempted to show the blonde-haired Britain that she wasn't as inhuman as she believed herself to be.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

A humorous giggle slipped her pink lips. "Then I suppose that makes us a fit for one another, or at least I hope it does. You see…I want to be your woman…and remain your woman, forever." Immediately, she felt him tense, her words no doubt coming as a shock to his ears. "I know that I am somewhat unconventional as far as women go, I am not as…feminine as others, but I like to think that-"

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

Artoria's entire body went slack as she basked in the euphoric feel of the human's lips on hers. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, wrapping around him as he squeezed her sensual hips.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

"So," he said softly upon departing from her lips. "You've been thinking about the future too, huh?"

"Only because you…I've realized that there are things that I want out of a future, things that don't involve a crown or war or a country to rule." Replied the green-eyed woman running her hands through his dark hair. "Only you and only you."

Now that she'd said the words, Artoria felt like she was floating in limbo. She was well aware that courting in the modern world had changed somewhat since her time. It was a tiny little voice of doubt that insidiously whispered in her ear taking on many forms, most of them old foes whom she'd struck down with her sword and lance. This time however, they could not be vanquished with steel or by the king herself.

Ritsuka struck them down himself, looking to her with an expression of genuine relief and happiness that nearly had Artoria herself breaking out into tears of joy.

"You created a little pocket dimension just to propose to me…how the hell can I say no after all of that?" He sounded like he was on the verge of shedding a tear or two himself. Artoria laughed causing his heart to flutter before he leaned back in again, his hands.

Their lips were upon one another before the white wrapping had even drifted to the ground. Artoria was naturally aggressive in pressing into his lips, but Ritsuka was ready for her. He pressed back, stabbing his tongue at hers. Like a pair of jousting lances, they collided and briefly wrestled with one another. Within seconds, Ritsuka's came out the victor, much to the hidden delight of the blonde-haired Servant. She welcomed his intrusion into her mouth, his tongue moving about her oral cavern like a worm digging into a hole, or a snake it's burrow. It felt much like a case of returning home. Funny considering it had merely been half an hour at best since they'd kissed.

Artoria giggled at the realization as it proved she truly had fallen hard for the black-haired human. Not that that was a bad thing, he'd proved himself to truly be one in a thousand. All she could do was count her stars that such a one in a thousand star had fallen into her lap. It had brightened her with its radiance, reminding her of what it meant to be human. She knew that no deed she could ever accomplish would be enough to repay him, but Artoria could certainly try. And in the meantime, she'd hold onto her radiant star as long as she possibly could.

Occasionally, she struck back with her tongue, driving him back putting him on the defensive. He seemed to enjoy it, a fact that Artoria clued in on and flied away in the back of her mind for usage later. Gradually, she began to push him backward.

They separated for air once the human's knees hit the bed. A given as both of them were running a little short on oxygen. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing had happened, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either. As Ritsuka made himself comfortable, so too did Artoria in her own way. He sat upright and she took the opportunity to take her place upon his lap. Near immediately, she felt his growing member brushing up against her.

A shudder left her before she could speak. "I've…I must confess, I've always wanted to do this."

"Then all you had to do was ask." He simply replied, nearly bursting into laughter in seeing the child-like blush on her face. "Hey, as your boyfriend, anything you want, just tell me and I'll deliver, somehow someway."

"Again, my love, that's partially it." Came her response, yet another shudder running through her. As with before, something was stirring inside of her, her inner animal. It seemed that her epithet of the Lion King wasn't as for show as she always wanted to think. At heart, it wasn't really a surprise. Within her still ran the blood of the King of Fantasy, merely shifted into a different, feline and golden-furred form. "I…I would like it if you…remember that night when we confessed one another, made love to one another?"

"How…how can I ever forget it?" The memory had been seared into his brain and would remain so. Ritsuka knew he could suffer every cruel torture imaginable, but the memory of waking up in Lancer Artoria's arms, seeing her beautiful smiling face looking directly at him, would always remain in his mind. Her voice whispering good morning to him was another thing he'd never forget, in fact, it was the drive to hear that voice that had at times gotten him through some of his dark times. "Artoria,"

"I want you to do as you did to me that night, break me, _tame _me. In turn…I…I…I want to give my all to you, truly claim you as my own so that-mmmmph!"

Getting one over her wasn't as hard as most people tended to think. On the battlefield, Artoria was a force to be reckoned with, earning her place as a king of battle. Off it though, especially in the realms of romance…well, Ritsuka at times didn't try to hide the fact that she was as clueless as they came, but in a cute and endearing way. She was also something of a fast learner. There were times he believed she saw his surprise kisses coming, but let them go through. Given how she truly felt about him, it didn't really surprise him all that much. Not once did she ever reject him, and in turn, not once did he ever reject her. Always it ended with their bodies melding against one another, lips sloppy pressing together and tongues engaging in fleshy duels whose outcomes neither of them truly cared for.

That was exactly how things went this time around, the two of them simply basking in the moment, completely safe in their own little world. To the side cackled the fire, as if egging them on. Normally, Artoria would have had a slight fear that Merlin was up to something, but the bliss rapidly consuming her made her care nothing for what the mage might have been up to. At the moment, all she cared about was the love and affection given to her by the human, no, the _man_ who held her in his arms so comfortably. The same thoughts from before returned to her, demanding that she never again leave his side. If he accepted her request, then such a wish would become something more; it'd practically be set in stone.

Ritsuka was the one to break away, forming and stretching between the two of them. "I can't think of any other woman I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that I may be a little young to say that, but I…every time I think about my life on the outside, I just keep thinking of you, Artoria. I want you to be a part of it until the day I die for real." Seconds after uttering the phrase, he felt the Servant's hold on him tighten. To give her some reassurance, Ritsuka rolled his hips, thus causing his member to brush against her. "Like I said though, I want you to be with me every moment until that day comes. Besides," His grin wider and more audacious, he rocked his hips forward, for sure hitting her folds. Artoria's voice came out a barely repressed gasp, her beautiful pale skin tinted red. "I've already violated you so thoroughly that I might as well take responsibility. That'd be the noble thing to do, wouldn't it?"

Artoria could feel her heart beat racing, increasing second by second. Was his aim to cause it to explode within her? "I-I-I think w-w-we're far pass the p-p-point o-of talking about nobility a-a-and r-r-righteousness a-a-at this point." God, how could she have stuttered so much?!

The answer lay in the being before her, his gaze cool and his grin that of a demon. Had he been taking lessons from Merlin? Had her beloved Master fallen under the dark tutelage of the human-shaped typhoon of a mage? "You might be right, after all…you're asking me to basically fuck you senseless, day in and day after until maybe you become pregnant with my child and that's that."

She knew she was growing wet; it both excited and somewhat terrified her. "N-N-No n-n-need t-t-to b-be so crude, Master!"

Ritsuka was deceived, he was amused. "But I thought you liked that aspect of me. In that case maybe I should tone it down a bit." It was such open bait that anyone in their right mind would have caught.

The Lancer Servant in his arms wasn't in her right mind. "N-No! P-Please! I-I-I…I want you to dominate me this night as you did before!" In seconds, Artoria believed she'd done something wrong. Her fears were quickly and thoroughly put to rest as she was brought into a sweet and warm kiss that she absolutely melted into. While her body shivered with delight, it was also warmed, as if she were sitting by the fire place a few feet away. In a manner of speaking, she was sitting by a fire-a flame called love. "You tend to all of my desires."

"Like I said," Ritsuka whispered back to her. "That's what a man does for the woman he loves," There was a brief chuckle. "Or, that's what my dad taught me. Worked out well for him so here's hoping that I learned the right lessons."

"You did," Artoria softly reassured. A part of her burned with interest as to what his parents were like. One day she was hoping that she'd find out. The intrigue furthered her resolve to end the Grand Orders in full thus allowing for her Master to return to the human world, and for her to see it with her own eyes. Speaking of eyes, she was longing to get a look at her lover's sculpted body which lay beneath his fine suit and tie. The desire was growing strong within her, nearly driving her to rip the clothing to pieces so she could get to him.

Fittingly, Ritsuka was fighting back similar urges. His hands glided to her ass cheeks, hidden behind the white dress that she wore. At first, he got a shudder out of her; it became a full-blown moan when he rocketed his hips upward, pushing his clothed member directly into her loins. Ritsuka deeply enjoyed the sound that she made and did so again. With every thrust, he felt the urge to rip her golden dress apart grow stronger. Daring to look her in the eye oddly kept him from doing so.

"W-W-Wait, R-Ritsuka." She began. Artoria had fallen into an odd sort of limbo, she was vastly aware of her heart racing, yet retained an odd sense of calmness about herself and everything around her. Using that calmness, she spoke as coolly as possible. "Before you rip this handcrafted dress to shreds…would you rather…defile me?" As she expected, her words caught his attention. Continuing to look into his eyes, she knew that he'd gotten the message, and a part of him was in shock that it was even happening. Ritsuka was a smart person, he knew exactly what she was gearing towards, plus she'd been incredibly obvious in her behavior towards him.

The teenager grinned. "You really like being dominated, don't you?"

_**SLAP! **_

Artoria bit her lip while blushing, then finally gave in and smiled at her young lover. "Only for you, Ritsuka, only for you!"

There was another smack as he gripped her by the back of her legs and began to move. He didn't look, and at times Ritsuka tried to downplay it, but he was strong, quite strong for an ordinary human. In spite of all things, her pride, her reputation, her very honor as a knight and king…Artoria loved it when he carried her. She'd long since recognized that one some level, that made her still a woman, still a human being. It was such a pleasure that she delighted in and she knew that he delighted in it as well.

Spinning around, the seventeen-year-old fell ass-first onto the edge of the lavish bed. He nearly fell backwards as Artoria took the opportunity to steal away a kiss from him. Ritsuka managed to steel himself just barely and allow himself to gently fall back while Artoria withdrew herself. Her legs shook a little as she moved in front of him, her hands reaching out to undo his belt and pants. Again, her heart roared in her ears along with the cackle of the fire. It served as some sort of hypnotic trace as she flew through the motions, undoing his belt, pants, doing away with them and his shoes and socks. From the waist down, Ritsuka was completely naked.

Finally, Artoria's bright emerald eyes were able to grasp the seven-foot erect blade that had pierced her oral, vaginal, and lastly anal hole. All three trembled in excitement at a repeat "thrashing" as she realized it could be called. It wouldn't be long before that thrashing was repeated, and perhaps even surpassed.

Correction, the length of time she had to wait was pretty much none. As she stared at his cock, Ritsuka had moved his hand behind her head, taking a few precious seconds to feel her golden braids don up in a majestic buddle. Once he'd finished doing that, he took action and roughly pushed her head forward while doing the exact same with his cock.

Unexpected it was, it was nowhere close to unwanted. Artoria shut her eyes and mentally howled in delight in feeling her lover's penis re-enter her mouth. Between her legs, her pussy shook with erotic joy. She wasn't shy to admit that a part of her damn near lost it at the sweet, sweet feel of the male member finally taking up residence in her mind. Making it even better was the feel of Ritsuka's hand on the back of her head, holding her in place. They remained frozen in that position, a brief, sweet embrace that both of them took great joy in. Artoria's eyes fluttered open, almost feeling tears welling up in them. The images she took in were blurry and unfocused, but one thing that stood out to her were her lover's shining eyes. If not for the throbbing penis in her mouth, she would have smiled.

Ritsuka smiled back at her, then thrusted his hips forward pushing his dick deep into the Servant's mouth. For a splint second, the blonde's eyes widened, then softened in glorious joy. That was the human's cue to act, and act he did.

The room cut off from the rest of reality began filled with the sounds of the cackling fire and the near nonstop grunting of the teenager. The latter alone would have been enough for the inter-dimensional wondering eye to finger out what was happening. The only surprise would be who was on he receiving end of the powerful fucking that he was laying down. No doubt, jaws would have dropped in discovering it was an incarnation of the legendary King of Knights. This night, the king had been brought low by a different sort of sword than one would have expected. One could have also say she was practicing her "blacksmithing skills" in keeping her Master's sword sharp. It was a duty fit for her and her alone.

Artoria was visibly enjoying herself. While they were mostly drowned out by her lover's grunts and pants, she was moaning all the while. Gratitude and desire shined in her eyes as she kneeled before the bed, her Master, graciously taking his dick into her oral cavern. He pushed in, then pulled out, again and again in a seemingly never-ending cycle that the knight and king happily lost herself in. Without even truly thinking, her hands rose and found their way to his trembling hips. Immediately, she grasped onto them, securing herself to him in every way possible. Now completely locked in, she could do nothing but bob her head back and forth; partially of her own will and partially because her lover was jerking her in those directions.

They were working in erotic tandem with one another, quite a surprise given how fairly new they were to such a physical relationship. What was driving them was lust, pure and simple. Within each of them had awoken some primal, baser instinct that they both had fought hard to deny. Just like the first time, they let those instincts guide them through the sensual dance, lavishing in every step taken. Their voices became somewhat synchronized, his grunting and her panting.

_Master Ritsuka, I must ask…have you been…jerking off to me lately? _Amazingly, while her physical form was completely overtaken, her mind remained in semi-functioning order. Artoria was unsure how long that would last, and a part of her was actually curious regarding the question's answer.

Clearly, Ritsuka was in far better control of himself, again, that would have come as something of a surprise to most. He was the hormone-addled teenager so one would have expected him to be near a full on breakdown. Instead, that honor seemingly went to the red-faced Servant whose mouth he'd precured as his personal fuck hole. _I've…restrained myself, just for tonight. There's no way my hand could ever compare to what you're giving me now, Artoria. _His mental voice was clear like hers; he too suspected how long that would last with more than a hint of intrigue. _I'm going to speed up a bit, I hope your mouth can take it, my dear little Lioness. _

She was an easily-excited woman. Artoria Pendragon had been forced to come face to face with that fact the night she began her relationship with her Master. Admittedly, it wasn't quite a bad thing per say. All of her previous dismissals now looked so silly in light of the current moment. When the more lewd-minded females spoke of how they longed to "sample their man's sword", she'd remained stoic and moved on. Or that's what she wanted everyone to think. In the back of her mind a part of her always wondered what it felt like to be "deep-throated" as it was called. Such a lewd thought had no place in the mind of the Lion King, so she attempted to stomp it out. Her efforts did no good as the more she thought about Ritsuka, the more she wondered what his dick would feel like rocking in and out of her mouth.

The night they'd confessed their feelings, she'd found out.

Artoria discovered she loved that feeling, so much so that her mind exploded in seething fury at the thought of another woman wrapping their lips around his dick. It was hers!

And Ritsuka let her hold onto that belief as he more aggressively began to push his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth. Nearly every thrust caused his cock to hit the back of her mouth, sending pleasurable jolts racing down her spine. He couldn't see it, but the bolts settled in-between her legs, where her pussy smoldered with erotic heat as did the rest of her body. Dominating grunts and groans rose and were expelled through his teeth and nostrils. Artoria's face meanwhile further and further degenerated as proof she was having the time of her life having her mouth so thoroughly used for another's private pleasure.

Doubtlessly, best part of it was she knew that they were only just beginning.

Intensifying her grip on him, she did her best to bob her head back and forth, as if she wanted his member to go deeper into her. Ritsuka applauded her actions by putting even more strength into his thrusts; he was now shaking the bed with his actions. A particular luxurious thought crossed his mind as he felt his body pulsate signaling his imminent release. Grinning from ear-to-ear, he pulled his dick nearly completely out of his British lover's mouth leaving it nearly completely empty. Artoria's lops hung open, saliva and pre-cum drooling down her crimson and sweat-laced face. Her beautiful emerald eyes twinkled as they looked to him, totally pleading for the return of the sacred treasure. Ritsuka held his position, even as his member throbbed and his first release threatened to break free.

He looked downward at the proud and regal beauty that was Artoria Pendragon, completely at his mercy, begging for his member through her gemstone-like eyes. _She's all mine. _

Holding her by the sides of her head, Ritsuka at last rammed his member forward, as surely as if it were a sword or spear. The attack hit dead center.

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhh!"

Such a penetrative thrust, it was like a wake up call to her, fully awakening the inner lion within her allowing for the beast to raise its head back and roar. The cock now buried deep within Artoria's mouth also gave a mighty roar, sending forth a concentrated burst of creamy white essence that quickly poured down her throat and entered her stomach. Artoria's body felt like it'd just been struck by lightning; her pussy let loose with a small orgasm that tainted her gold-laced undies even her dress given her kneeling position. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and that's how they remained as the human before her continued to shoot rope after rope into her from up close.

Unlike her, Ritsuka was free to throw his head back, a masculine groan slipping past his clinched lips. It felt good to cum right into his lover's mouth. He simply let himself go, his body and cock continuously throbbing as he worked off his first orgasm of the night, and more broadly, his first in close to three weeks. That extended period of time was no doubt why he held fast to the beautiful blonde's head like it was a lifeline. His head fell forward, another groan passing through him. Ritsuka felt nearly every throb of his dick and every burst shot from it. On top of those two things, he felt Artoria's tongue sensual massaging his pumping member. Opening his mouth, he let out a near relieved sigh of bliss. It was exactly what the Lancer-class Servant wanted to hear from him.

What felt like an eternity passed before the two separated. Cum dripped from the blonde beauty's mouth as she stared at the seventeen-year-old's face, totally mesmerized. It was a little shocking her emerald eyes weren't on his dick, still very much hard and strong even after such a fulfilling servicing. It was perhaps a testament to the vitality of the Japanese Master. He had been spending quite a bit of time training with the Celts, in particularly Fergus, the pride of the Red Branch Knights. Clearly, his time training with the boastful man hadn't gone to waste. In more ways than one.

After leveling his breathing, Ritsuka looked to the dress-wearing woman with a sly smile. "You know, I think I might have changed my mind. I don't want to ruin your dress, Artoria, I want to ruin your _face_."

She didn't even try to fight the smile that grew along her face hearing that. "Then by all means, Master, have at it. You already know that every portion of me belongs to you and is yours to play with."

They both moved quickly, eager to keep the beat going. Generally speaking, they had no reason to as no one was going to interrupt them, especially not a perverted staff-wielding sorcerer who'd even helped them set the whole even up. No, the Master and Servant were simply horny for one another in every way, shape and form.

Any strength Ritsuka might have lost was promptly regained seeing the Lancer push down the frontal part of her dress allowing her gigantic mounds to test fresh air. They were just as majestic as when Ritsuka last saw them. Looking down upon them as they rose and fell was a splendid sight, as was the hot and heavy look that adorned their other's face. He lay above her, his remaining clothing fully discarded giving the blonde Lancer a clear view of his body, the body that she'd practically come to worship. Artoria liked what she saw and longed to run her hands along the sculpted piece of organic art.

But first, she'd enjoy the long-awaited titty-fuck that her Master had promised her. "Aaaaaaaahhhh! That's it! Just like that, Ritsu!"

He wasted no time in jamming his dick between her mounds and pumping her chest just as he'd done her mouth. Not a moment was wasting in palming her sweaty breasts as was his right as her dominator. Artoria let out a hearty breath feeling his hands roughly grabbing at her womanly assets. Thankfully, she hadn't been forced to say it, but she'd grown somewhat erotic and wanting in the three weeks since they'd made love to one another. She'd touched her nipples in a moment of weakness, steadily imaging Ritsuka's seasoned hands doing them as he wanted. Such self-pleasure seemed like little more than a distant memory now that she was experiencing the real thing, and what a joyous sensation it was.

"Yes! Yes! Ahhh! That's it! Ahhhh! Harder! Harder, Ritsu! Play with them to your heart's content!" She was babbling on like some prostitute taken to a noble's bedchamber. The comparison should have disgusted her, instead, it only further excited the blonde beauty. And fueled her lover's actions, of course. Her hands went to side of her jiggling mounds to help move them along. The feeling of bliss between the pair near doubled as they were both now moving the soft mounds about in frantic yet passionate motions. Luxurious light shined in the eyes of the wielder of the King of Britain as she held the true holy lance between her womanly assets. Yet another surge of pride rushed through her in knowing no other being, no other _woman _would have that honor.

Then came the actual rush in feeling her beloved's member once more protruding into her mouth. Happily, she reached up with her head to take the tip of his penis back into her oral entry way. She was like a child being treated to a delicious sweet; amidst the lewd thrill running wild around her, Artoria enjoyed that seemingly innocent sensation. She licked and sucked the tip of the "lollipop" that had been presented before her, that existed for her and her alone.

The sight of her licking as well as bouncing boobs brought a beaming smile to the Master's face. What energy Ritsuka felt like he'd been expanding in their lovemaking was seemingly restored in seeing the absolute lust-ridden state that the normal stoic and proper Lion King was in thanks to him. Sucking in a quick breath, he enthusiastically rocked his hips forward; a near god-like sigh slipped past his lips in feeling the sensual friction generated from the act. He did so again, and again, and again. Ritsuka had every intention of turning the friction into a smoldering inferno that would consume him and his Servant in tits flames. Not one to lay about idlily, Artoria put forth some effort of her own.

Together, they created something special, something so lustful special it seemed too good to be real, yet it was. Between them burned the erotic hearth that warmed their souls.

_To be able to do this, to serve as you, to half your cock all to myself…_

_Doing this to you, claiming you as my own…_

Hand overlapping, the couple looked straight into one another's eyes, gratitude cackling in them.

_I'm so grateful to call you my man!_

_I'm so happy that I can call you my woman!_

Sweet release finally came; Ritsuka's dick blasted the Holy Lance-wielding right in her face, or more accurately, her mouth. Knowing what was coming, Artoria was more than a little prepared thus was able to take in a large amount of his masculine juices. Just like with her face-fucking, her eyes rolled back as the white liquid overtook her. This time though, the bliss was enough for her mind to temporarily pause leaving her lost in the erotic maelstrom. In that moment, Ritsuka pulled his dick out, allowing his cock to continue to erupt, this time dousing the entirety of her face and upper side of her breasts. A pleased moan left Ritsuka's lips, and later Artoria's, the fire cackled off to the side. The Lancer's arms fell to the side granting the human full control, which he all too quickly indulged in; again, this was much to the Servant's delight. She happily drifted away on the creamy white wave that came from his male organ.

Minutes seemingly turned into hours as the Japanese youth gradually came down from his orgasmic high. Even then, his eyes were hazy with the flames of desire, which were reflected in the blonde beauty beneath him.

"I can be a pretty perverted guy…but it's only fitting I have a perverted Servant, don't you think, Artoria?" Ritsuka jokingly asked rocking his hips forward.

Her face was nearly completely covered in sticky white essence which marked her as a claimed woman. Standing out amidst the white were her still shining emerald eyes; oh, and her smile as well. In spite of being drenched in lewdness, the king's smile somehow remained as divine as an angel's. "Y-Yes…yes…"

"Do you even know what I just said?" Coyly questioned the younger male.

This time, there was a feminine giggle from the voluptuous woman. "Oh, I do, and I fully acknowledge that I can be as perverted as you, I am a woman after all. I merely deem it alright as…well, there's no shame in being perverted around one's beloved, is there?"

Gradually, Ritsuka removed himself from on top of her to take his place beside her on the bed. "No, there isn't." He said with a radiant smile before engaging her in a passionate kiss. Arms wrapped around one another and bodies pressed together. It didn't matter that one of them was stark naked and the other wasn't; in a few minutes' time that would change. In fact, the couple actually felt something highly erotic in their clashing state-his nakedness thus his member pressed up against her loins staining her gold and white dress. Artoria's cum-doused breasts in turn squished against her lover's strong chest, leaving cum stains on it. Eventually, they found themselves rolling over, ending with the human teen on the body.

It was just what Artoria had been wanting.

Ever so slowly, she removed herself from her lover's arms, relishing in the disappointed light that filled his eyes. Clearly, he wanted the honor of undressing her himself, but she was going to give him a show instead. Reaching behind her back, she magically pulled the pin that kept her fine silk dress clinging to her body. In a heartbeat, it dropped to the ground exposing her flawless, perfect body to her human lover. Artoria grinned in seeing his cock jump back to full mast. Her own pussy outright screamed in ecstasy. Streams of white ran down her legs staining her snow-white stockings. Breathing heavily, the British woman kicked off her heels while glancing at the horny teen with desire lust burning in her eyes.

"Fuck me," She whispered before pouncing on him, literally.

While admittedly hornier than he felt he'd ever been in his whole life, Ritsuka's instincts remained somewhat razor sharp. To his eyes, it almost seemed like the Lancer came at him in slow motion, which just made things all the better.

It was a blessing that the woman he loved apparently had a secret penchant for being dominated.

He caught her with immense ease, his hands finding their way to her waist and everything else seemingly flowing together from there. _Finally, back into this sexy twat of yours! _Shouted the more indecent part of his mind as he rammed his dick as hard as possible into her waiting hole. Ritsuka's ears lit up with the hormonal scream that flew from her lips. Oh, the scandals that would have been born from it being heard. Luckily, his ears would only ever be the recipients of such sounds, and his body the cause of them.

They rolled over again, somehow managing to stay atop the bed; they did shake it thought. Ritsuka threw aside all caution and began to vigorously pump his dick into her lover's clitoris, his arms holding fast to her waist. Even if she wanted to, the blonde Lancer couldn't fight off the strong and mighty feel of his dick filling up her vaginal hole. Said hole near immediately constricted around his dick like a serpent grasping its prey. Her legs did the same, wrapping around his waist in a delirious effort to hold him in place. Now that his "lance" was back where it belonged, Artoria couldn't dream of every letting it go.

"You're always stunning to look at, but I think you're at you're most beautiful…" Growled the black-haired teen briefly drawing the Servant's attention. His gaze locked with hers, cutting deep into her soul like some mystic blade. "When you're making those _lewd_ faces, my little lioness."

Indeed, her face was lewd, lewder than any she'd made in the build up to their treasured embrace. Having her Master's cock in her mouth and between her breasts was great, but to Artoria, nothing could compare to having the meaty organ _inside of her_, filling up her vaginal hole while imprinting on it.

"Give it to me, Master! Give it all to me!" Screamed the thoroughly dominated Lancer. "Fill me up to the brim with your seed!"

Ritsuka had become the true beast, rather violently rushing his dick in and out of his lover's pussy like his life depended on it. Coming back into his mind was the mesmerizing image of her earlier battle, her waltz. So many had looked to her with amazement and awe in their eyes, himself included. But there had also been those who'd looked to the blonde with lust smoldering in their orbs; how couldn't they? It had aroused something in the human, a possessive fire that he never could have known lay within him. That fire was the fuel in his violent thrusts, all of which hit the British woman's feminine core causing her to scream again and again.

His hands moved from her hips to her jiggling breasts. Ritsuka's eyes blazed with masculine vigor as he began to palm them in tandem with his thrusts. It was a two-pronged assault that had completely subdued the wielder of the Holy Lance. "Do you want it that badly, my seed?"

"Yes!"

"Will you still want it even after I return to the human world?! When your body's is flesh?"

"Yes!"

"Will you take my seed into your womb?"

"YES! A HUNDRED TIMES YES, NOTHING WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER!"

Now that the confession had finally flown from her lips, Artoria felt an invigorating sense of liberation wash over her, well, that and a renewed sense of erotic euphoria thanks to her lover. Clearly her words had uncorked something, or perhaps, unshackled something.

The entire bed was close to creaking and groaning in spite of its reinforced composition, all thanks due to the maniac fucking of the human half of the couple. Determination lit up his normally blue eyes as his hips moved forward and back at frantic paces. It seemed as if he was attempting to do what had just been alluded to in spite of the meta-magical barriers that lay between him and his Servant lover.

"INCARNATE ME INTO FLESH, FLESH THAT WILL BE YOURS, RITSUKA!" She screamed arching her back up as to drive his member deeper.

He bore down harder on her. "Lips that'll be mine…breasts that'll be mine…a womb that'll be mine!" Thundered the teenager hitting her core dead center and shooting out a concentrated burst of cum that electrified Artoria. Through their intimate connection, he felt her body shatter into a million ecstasy-charged pieces beneath his grip. With a simple grip of her breasts, she pulled herself back together. Just in time to feel herself being flipped over onto her side.

"AAAAHHHH!" Artoria screamed feeling her pussy being ruthlessly claimed by the harden member of her Master.

"WHAT WILL YOU BE?!"

"YOURS, THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN!" Came her heartfelt, genuine reply as tears graced her eyelids. "I SWEAR IT, YOU MAY FUCK ME HOWEVER YOU WISH, WHENEVER YOU WISH! IMPREGNANT ME SO THAT I MAY BEAR YOU CHILDREN! OUR CHILDREN!"

"THEN TAKE IT, ARTORIA, TAKE IT ALLLLL!"

She did her best, screaming herself hoarse until she felt like she had nothing else left to give, yet Artoria continued to give more. Her body was blazing with the sinful flame of lust, being consumed up to her ahoge which itself mighty as well have gone up in a luxurious blaze. Right alongside her was her Master, her confidant, her lover, burning up alongside her.

Reaching their peak, they screamed in charged euphoria as another shot of cum was blasted into the Servant's core; her walls exploded in white waves not even a second later causing their juices to mixt together into one glorious mix, just as one day their spirits would come together within Artoria's womb from which would come new life. The stars of the distant future exploded into sight before them, completely blinding them with their luminous glow. Reaching for one another through the searing hot sea of sensation, they found one another. Artoria's lips hungrily slathered against Ritsuka's, his own venturing out to meet hers in a wet embrace. That's how they remained as their bodies pulsed and throbbed, the Master's member pumping the essence of life into the Servant's pussy. It was a heavenly limbo that the pair could have remained in for all of eternity.

Alas, an end eventually came. The Master pulled out, his dick still throbbing and cum periodically spitting out of his member. For the Servant he'd just promised himself and his future to, cum leaked from her vaginal hole staining the bedsheets. Artoria's drool-lined smile came into view of him; emerald eyes shot a million words of gratitude his way causing the Japanese teen's heart to flutter. Unable to help himself, he engaged in another kiss. Nothing was lacking in it, nor elsewhere as Artoria shifted her body about so she was facing Ritsuka. Her cum-stained legs stretched out across his. Their still-pumping organs hungrily pressed against one another fueling a flame that had only just barely begun to die down.

Every bump and press restored the strength of the couple, doubly so in Artoria's case as the orgasms had been the best form of mana recharging that she could ask for. She felt like she had the strength to ride her lover and be ridden by him for the rest of the night. On Ritsuka's end, he certainly felt a similar assumption, kissing, licking, and stroking the blonde Servant's body. The smallest touch of her body against his invigorated him to new heights.

The Lancer separated from her man to look at him with a blush-ridden face. "Ritsuka…could you please…fuck my ass?"

Cock throbbing, he returned the expression. "Of course, Artoria, I'd love to."

Practically bouncing with gratitude, she moved herself into the desired position, on her hands and knees facing the bed board with her ass presented to the black-haired teen. The anal hole dripped with love nectar whose scent Ritsuka took a long whiff of. It was absolutely intoxicating. He didn't waste any time in indulging himself in the divine hole.

"OOOOOHHH!"

"Ah, I love hearing that scream, nice and loud letting me know just how slutty you can be, Artoria!" Ritsuka laughed before going straight into a fast-paced rhythm that had the Lancer's body rocking like a boat. Her breasts in particular jiggled and bounced as he did to her asshole as he'd done to her mouth and pussy. "That's it, scream! Scream louder, you slutty Servant!"

_**SMACK! **_

"YEEEESSS!"

"YOU WANT MORE, ARTORIA?!"

"I WANT IT ALL, RITSUUUKAAA!"

It seemed as if the entire bed was on the verge of breaking down, so rough and sensation was the lovemaking between the pair. The bed could have completely fell to pieces, spontaneously combusted, and it wouldn't have made a difference to either Ritsuka or Artoria. All they cared about was one another, basking in one another. Their voices resounded through the dimensional room like thunder in the sky.

"HARDER! HARDER, RITSUKA!"

"SO HOT, SO HOOOT!"

Somehow, Artoria's voice was still ringing out, even as her face was buried in the snow-white mattress sheets. She pulled her head up, drool running down her lip; it was just in time as a rough head seized her by her head and yanked her backward. Artoria needed no warning as her mouth was ready for the steaming hot kiss Ritsuka inflicted upon her. It was far too short for Artoria's liking, but the feel of her ass being broken more than made up for it.

"ARTOOOORIIAAAAA!"

"RITTTTSSSSSUKAAAA!"

His hips rocked forward, her body fell forward. There was no denying that the position they were now in, her face down with his dick shooting into her ass from atop of her, was nothing short of scandalous. Had anyone seen Artoria, her dignity never would have recovered. Her mind pondered the unthinkable-_it didn't matter_. So long as she had Ritsuka, she cared not for such knightly and kingly notions.

_So, this is what it means being human…or perhaps…being a…whore. Heh, to hell with it all, I am his and his alone, that is enough. _

_**SMACK! **_

"Darling," She sighed.

Smiling hearing the rarely used pet name, Ritsuka rocked his hips forward again, blasting more of his essence into his lover's anal hole. After the third shot, he pulled out, then inserted his still gushing dick into her pussy. Artoria gripped at the sheets as he gave one final series of thrusts ending with her vagina being flooded just as her asshole had been. She'd now been claimed, marked, in every way. The King of Britain had been tamed and ridden like a common prostitute, and she'd loved every second of it.

Artoria rose, her arm stretching out and looping around her man's neck to bring him in to a kiss.

They took their time in recovering their strength, though it was more for Ritsuka than Artoria. His cum had been liquid fire to her, the Lancer felt like she could take on an army of Demon Pillars single-handedly, a true ode to how thoroughly she'd been invigorated. That said, she was content in lying in the arms of her beloved, sweaty and red-faced. When they returned to the real world, they'd have some explaining to do, eventually. There was still a dance to be had and food to be consumed. Artoria had confidence that her always sharp glare would be enough to keep her knights, especially Mordred, in line.

They each put their clothes back on, though their bodies remained positively jittery all the while. Ritsuka stood before her as she summoned her holy lance and readied to shift them back to the real world, which had frozen solid since their little "stepping out".

"Out of curiosity, how many tries did it take you before you were able to do something like this? Create a pocket dimension while freezing time outside? No offense, but you said you sucked at magecraft." Questioned the Japanese youth.

"You are correct, my talent in magecraft _used _to be lacking…but since coming to Chaldea, I've expanded my horizons a bit." Her smile was that of a fox's, an unusual but not at all unappealing expression few had seen on the face of the Lion King. "That, and I had some help. Merlin showed me how to tap into Ron's more…non-combat-oriented powers. A mighty weapon of destruction the Spear of the End can be…but I discovered it can be more if held in the right hands, and those hands are guided by a steady heart."

Continuing to speak with her words, she held up the butt of the lance towards the finely dressed human, who got the hint rather quickly. Hand over hand, they closed their eyes and focused, then stabbed downward allowing the Divine Armament to softly hit the ground.

As the brightness faded, they couple found themselves back to where they originally were, at the heart of the ballroom with hundreds of eyes on them, chief among them the Knights of the Round Table. Especially Mordred.

"Feeling hungry?" Smirked the human.

"Hm, I am…but I'd rather enjoy one quick waltz before taking a bite to eat. I like being this close to you…and I'm interested to see how many heads we can make explode before the clock strikes midnight." Giggled back the blonde Servant.

Their decision made, Ritsuka and Artoria continued to dance on as if nothing were out of the ordinary. It was a sharp contrast to some around them; a handful cheered in joy and acceptance while others steamed and even cried seeing yet another romantic opportunity dashed before their eyes, and lastly there were some whom just looked on flabbergasted at what they were seeing. Again, chief among them were the Knights of the Round Table, who struggled to comprehend what they were seeing, all save for one-the one-armed knight who could now rest easy knowing his king was in good hands.

_**THUD! **_

"Merlin drugged her drink?" Bedivere asked, clearly amused at the now unconscious Knight of Treachery.

"I-I-I believe so." Gawain admitted. He'd been too shocked by the sight of his king intimately dancing and kissing their Master to notice his sibling's fall. "S-S-Should we-"

"We'll explain it to her later…after she's been restrained and we can be assured that she won't try to kill Master Ritsuka upon release." Answered Lancelot, a hand over his face, though his face one of relief. He'd lived a long life filled with mishaps and failures, but the sight before him made him believe that it was all worth it. "And after each of us have had time to extract a promise of loyalty from Master Ritsuka."

Bedivere chuckled, and from the shadows of the ballroom a certain cambion chuckled as well.

It seemed the legend of King Arthur would continue…into new and wondrous places beyond, one day beyond the walls of Chaldea and into a bright and prosperous future.

* * *

**Yes, I do imagine Mordred would have to be restrained under the prospect of Artoria ending up with, well, anyone. And the rest of the knights would make real and not so real death threats, it's what makes writing Artoria in a relationship somewhat amusing. I took some creativity liberties in her toying with** **Rhongomyiad's powers as a lynchpin or shadow of the lynchpin binding the real World and the Reverse Side of the World. Artoria, in most of her incarnations, strikes me as the type of women who'd like some privacy in terms of her personal relationships, especially the romantic kind.**

**There's only one holiday left for the year, but I've got another sequel lemon planned before then! Be on the look out for it; until then, happy Thanksgiving, readers! **


End file.
